


The Dragon needs hatchlings

by CarnageDragonSlayer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multiple Pairings, Orgy, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Parenthood, Political Jon Snow, Politics, Pregnancy, Queen Lyanna Stark, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnageDragonSlayer/pseuds/CarnageDragonSlayer
Summary: When Rahegar and his heir Aegon die from a rare sickness, the only heir Jon Targaryen must return to Westeros after being away for seven years. On his return he brings, Dothraki, Unsullied, Mercenaries and six dragons along with the lost wealth of Old Valyria.After rebuilding the Seven Kingdoms from near poverty Jon decides it is time to marry and produce heirs. But his fear of his house failing Jon decides not to marry one, but many noble ladies to ensure his line continues.Jon must navigate the delicate Lords and convince them to accept his desire for their daughters. Will he get what he wants or will the boundries of society and religion get in the way of the Kings desire?





	1. Lyanna I

**Author's Note:**

> So to first time readers of my fics this does not apply but to those who are still waiting for updates I'm afraid it will be a while until that happens. So firstly I feel I owe many an explanation, a few months ago lots of things happened.
> 
> My house got broken into and my computer along with many other things were stolen I never recovered them. I lost all the files that had the stories I had written including the plans for where the unfinished fics were going. 
> 
> Then a member of my family was diagnosed with cancer with no chance of treatment and was on intensive care at home where I was looking after them around the clock. It broke my motivation to write for a while but now all I can think about is jumping back into it which brings me to my notes about this fic.
> 
> So I didn't want to come back into something that had a serious tone to it and so this fic was born. It's just a silly scenario where Jon basically has a harem and then many children.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. I try to keep them at a minimum as the old readers know but as I do not have a beta reader it's hard to see them sometimes.
> 
> If anyone is interested in being a beta for me then please DM me if you can, I would appreciate it greatly and give you a mention.
> 
> If you read all of these notes then I commend you for being nice enough to read my droning and I hope you enjoy the fic!

She awoke to an empty bed, like she had everyday for the past eight months since the death of her husband, Rhaegar Targaryen. A sickness took him and his first-born son Aegon and Westeros mourned the loss of their King and Crown Prince. For the first two months after their deaths the crown was vulnerable, the only male heir was across the narrow sea far away but word was sent out to him, and he answered.

Prince Jon Targaryen, Lyanna’s only son came back to King's Landing after being away for seven years. When he left he was but a boy of 16, barely a stubble on his chin and now he was a man. He left with only 35 men protecting him and a single ship and returned with 3,000 ships, an army of 150,000 composed of Dothraki, Unsullied, mercenaries and 6 large dragons whom were still growing with each passing day.

To the people of Westeros Jon was like a god walking among mortals, and he walked among them often. When he was a Prince Jon was like his Father, Lyanna remembered often having to send men to collect him from wherever he was in the city. Often they found him singing to the city with a simple harp he paid far too much money for from a merchant. He would be surrounded by Kings guard and beyond them the commoners of Kings Landing listening with smiles. When he was done the coin he got was used for many things, once he donated it to an orphanage then sang for them, another time he was found horribly drunk in a tavern.

The memory brought a smile to Lyanna, she loved her son with all her heart. She always knew he would be the better King, though Aegon was never given the chance Lyanna knew his expensive tastes in all things would have left Kings Landing vulnerable and weak. Before Jon came back with riches beyond imagining the Kingdom was virtually bankrupt, Rhaegar had tried his best but with the stress and the sickness combined, it left him frail and tired.

Lyanna lied in bed for a while, her thoughts lingering about her husband. She missed him so… but before he grew sick and passed away he left her with one more thing to love and cherish. Her only daughter, Rhaella Targaryen whom was named after her late Grand-Mother. She was a complete surprise, the Maesters had told her she would never again bear another child after Jon. It had left her broken when she was told, but there she was years later with another babe with raven hair and dark eyes.

“Your Grace.” She looked towards the open door to see Ser Arthur Dayne with his helmet between the crook of his arm.

“Ser Arthur, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this fine morning?” He smiled at her, she loved to see him smile it was a sight mostly reserved for her and Jon and she was glad for it.

“Your Grace, the King requests your presence in his solar.” He bowed and Lyanna rose before approaching him in her nightgown that left little to the imagination.

“Did you only come because the King ordered you too?” She laid a hand atop his breastplate and he looked down at it. She looked at him for a moment, the years have been very kind to him, he hasn’t aged a single day since the first time she met him.

“Your Grace, it is always a pleasure to see you.” She smiled before moving past him to see if anyone else was nearby. When she saw there was nobody she pulled Ser Arthur inside and slammed the door shut. He stood steady not moving until Lyanna took steps towards him and then he dropped his helmet with a clang.

Lyanna rose on her toes to reach his face and when she did her lips met his. After Jon came back, she always found comfort in Ser Arthur who knew the King better than anyone, even her. She often invited him to her room and requested Jon assign him to her guard as often as he could spare him. Soon afterwards their relationship stopped being professional and something else bloomed.

She felt his hands roaming her back and slowly they descended until they grasped at her rear and she gasped in shock before he caught it in another heated kiss. When they stopped their breaths were ragged and deep, Lyanna only wished they could continue further. 

“Tonight?” Is all she asked and Ser Arthur kissed her one last time before picking his silver helmet up.

“Yes, you have my word… Lyanna.” He left her chambers and she sat down on the edge of the bed running a single finger across her lips, she smiled at nothing only the feeling in her heart, it was the same feeling that dwelled within her when she first met Rhaegar, love. It was unexpected, she never could have anticipated that Ser Arthur could have this effect on her, but he did and she was glad. The hole that Rhaegar left behind would never heal she knew that but she could die happy with Ser Arthur, she only hoped that when Jon found out he would allow it.

The room filled with the cries of Rhaella and Lyanna made her way to the crib with haste. When she looked down at her daughter the crying stopped and Rhaella giggled as she attempted to grab her feet. Lyanna picked up her daughter and began swinging her playfully in the air.

“You are such a sweet little girl aren’t you. The gods saw fit for me to give birth to another child and I am so lucky to have you.” Rhaella laughed loudly as her mother wooshed her around the room.

“We had better get dressed hadn’t we Rhaella, your Brother awaits us.” She looked at Lyanna still with a wide smile and then she blew a raspberry, spit came down on her chin and Lyanna couldn’t contain her laughter.

***

Jon was truly a man now, in both appearance and his manner. He grew up honorable and caring just like Lyanna had taught him to be. His mind was years ahead of most, he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. Lyanna knew that Jon was born to be King.

She approached the door to the King’s solar when she saw Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister standing outside with their helmets on and hands wrapped around the hilt of their blade. It was Ser Barristan that first spoke to Lyanna with a calm and inviting tone.

“Your Grace.” He bowed and Ser Jaime followed afterwards. She noticed the sword Ser Jaime had, an old and forgotten heirloom of house Lannister that Jon reclaimed on his journey into Old Valyria, Brightroar. She was grateful towards Ser Jaime, himself and Ser Arthur kept Jon safe when he left Westeros. As a child, Jon was never too good with a blade, he preferred books, songs and he was intrigued with politics. He needed them two at first else he would’ve most likely been killed by enemies of the crown, now though Lyanna was none too sure. She had asked Ser Arthur during one of their nights together whether Jon learned to wield a blade properly and in that moment he remained quiet then said, ‘It is not my place to answer that.’

“My Son wishes to see me, does he not?” Ser Barristan nodded before turning and knocking on the King’s door. For a moment it was silent then she heard her son shout, ‘Enter!’ and Ser Barristan opened the door for her. 

Entering the solar she saw Jon surrounded by piles of organized letters and some sheets of blank parchment. In his hand he held feather quill and was dipping it lightly in an inkwell until he looked up and saw her and he dropped the quill and stood coming towards her with quick strides.

“Mother!” He said with a handsome smile before he leant towards her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he looked down and saw Rhaella who had her arms outstretched to Jon and Lyanna allowed her son to hold her.

“And how are you sweet Sister.” Rhaella clamped her arms tightly around his neck, she was glad that Rhaella bonded with Jon, despite him not being there for a while after she was born it was like she had always known who he was to her, an older brother.

Lyanna still couldn’t believe how much her son has grown. His beard was big but not unkempt like most Northerners, it was neatly trimmed and well maintained with oils she assumed his Dothraki gave to him. Jon kept his hair fairly long and it was in a braid that came down all the way to his lower back. It was no less black than the day he left, it was rather ironic really, he is a Targaryen with the darkest color a human could have. On his face he wore three scars, one started above his right eye and continued to the bottom of his neck, another was only small and covered only a small portion of his forehead and the last was a deep cut that went over his lip to the bottom of his chin. She wondered who gave them to him, but Jon rarely shared stories of his travels to anyone and forbade any of his men to speak of it.

“You summoned me Jon, why?” Jon motioned for his mother to follow him and she did towards his desk to the seat opposite his. When he sat down he gave Rhaella a small toy, it was a teddy of a Direwolf that Lyanna remembered giving Jon for his third name-day, it was the same one.

“I am King now and as King I must have heirs.” He put it out plainly and simply, Lyanna now understood.

“So you are looking for a wife?” Jon shook his head and he shifted in his seat then placed Rhaella down into his lap.

“Our family came to close to it’s doom when Aegon and Father died, I cannot and will not make the same mistakes. They were bound by laws of lesser men and I will not follow that same road. I will not take one wife, but many.” It was difficult not to laugh but when she saw her son’s serious expression it wasn’t humorous any longer.

“Jon you know that this will anger the faith.” Jon was the one to laugh then, did he have a death wish?

“The faith are nothing, I have walked among the halls of the gods and do you know what I found Mother?” She shook her head and wondered what he meant, he must’ve been going crazy to speak like that.

“It was empty. The gods if they exist have long since abandoned us. In either case, the faith can do what they like but if they try and interfere with my affairs then… I must pay them a visit on the back of Balareon.” Lyanna gulped, it was true none could stand in Jon’s way if it wasn’t his army that scared people then his dragons terrified them. Though they were well trained and behaved, with a single word from Jon they could lay waste to everywhere, from Castle Black to Sunspear. Lyanna was only glad that her son was a kind soul, though from time to time the dragon crept its way out.

“The faith couldn’t stand against you true but what of the lords that you mean to insult by marrying multiple women?” Jon nodded and then opened a box before pouring out the contents. There were gems of different colors, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, amethysts and some she didn't know the names of.

“Just in this box alone there are 10 million crowns worth of gems. I have a hundred boxes three times the size of this all full to the brim of gems and gold.” Lyanna couldn’t believe what she was hearing, that was more than the entire wealth of Westeros had.

“You’re lying. There is no such wealth in the world that exists.” He smiled at her.

“There was in Old Valyria, before I emptied it. I will pay the lords a large sum of money for their daughters hands and if they refuse then I will force them to cooperate. However I am not making my intentions of this public yet. For now I am simply inviting the Lords to bring their daughters here so I can evaluate them and this is where your help is required.”

“I understand now, you wish for me to tell you which women to choose.” He nodded and stood up. Lyanna did the same and she approached him to take Rhaella back from him.

“I will do my best to help you Son. At least if you take many I will have plenty of grandchildren.” Jon kissed her cheek one last time before guiding her out of his solar.

“That is the idea. I will see you at dinner tonight Mother… oh and I’ve assigned Ser Arthur to your guard today.” Lyanna silently thanked her son for doing so, she might not have to wait until tonight.

***

The rest of the day was quiet, like most of the days were since Jon’s return. Everyone was happy because of him and she was glad for it. Many years ago she would get angry scowls and looks of utter disgust from many Lords and Ladies in King’s Landing because they only saw Lyanna as a Wolf who craved the Iron Throne. When Jon sat on the Throne that all changed, often now the scowls were replaced with smiles and the disgust was now admiration. Jon changed everything for the better.

After she laid Rhaella down in her crib fast asleep she dropped her clothes and climbed into a bath then sent away her handmaids and told them to not return until the morning. She lay inside the warm water for a while before it grew cold and then she emerged.

Lyanna put on a thin shift, not even drying her body which placed emphasis on her breasts revealing her nipples clearly. Her hair was loose and wet and she spread herself on the bed like a name-day present. It was midnight when a light knock came on her door and she smiled when she heard it.

“Come in!” She called and there was Ser Arthur only he wore no armour instead he was in dark clothing, like always when he came to her in the night. She curled a finger as to prompt him to come and he did, with slow and steady strides. Before he came on the bed he undid his sword belt and gently placed the two blades on top of a circular wooden table. 

He dropped down holding himself just above her and he pushed a strong kiss onto her lips. She responded with the same only she let her tounge enter his mouth and now it was a dance of tongues. Their mouths remained locked together as Ser Arthur ran one hand up the inside of her thigh and the other found its way to a single breast where he massaged it gently.

Lyanna’s hand found its way into his breeches and she grasped his hardening length. It was then he broke away from the kiss breathing heavily, his mouth open wide as he looked deeply into her eyes. Then the hand that was rubbing her thighs gently now moved up further until he found her, wet from his touch and he began running a finger over her womanhood. She let a slight moan escape her as she tried desperately to free his length from his leather prison.

“Take off your clothes, Arthur.” He obeyed his Queen without hesitation and when they were off he threw them across the room. When he turned back around Lyanna had already taken her shift off and her legs were spread wide revealing her fully. She bit her lip at the sight of Arthur’s manhood and how when it twitched it grew more and more.

“Come now, please your Queen.” Ser Arthur has never disobeyed an order and it was the same now as he climbed over Lyanna and rubbed his tip over her folds and nub. As he did so Lyanna felt a knot in the pit of her stomach grow tighter and tighter until she could no longer wait for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her with a surprising amount of strength.

Both of them groaned and Arthur's head dropped down to her breasts and he took a single nipple in his mouth as he moved in and out of her with a smooth and slow motion. With each thrust Lyanna moaned, Arthur was always gentle, despite being one of the most talented killers alive, in the bedroom he was kind and generous.

“I love you.” It was barely a whisper but Lyanna heard him and she moved his head so he would look at her. He seemed scared and he stopped his thrusting though he was still inside her.

“You do?” She held his face between her hands stopping him from being able to move away.

“I feel ashamed of myself. Rhaegar was my King and my dearest friend, here I am sleeping with his wife in his own bed, confessing that I love her and he hasn’t been dead a year.” She saw a single tear come down his cheek, she felt like crying herself the man was too honorable. Others wouldn’t give two shits about the feelings of a dead man but Arthur was too good.

“Arthur you mustn't feel ashamed. You are a good man and Rhaegar knew it. If he could he would thank you for making me happy once more, because you have Arthur, I thought after he died I would never love again but here you are, I love you too Arthur.” She pulled him down so their bodies locked together tightly and they kissed with a hunger that would never be satiated. He continued to thrust, they were shallow but still produced much pleasure within her. Arthur groaned into her mouth as his seed filled her, she loved the warmth that came from it. When he was done they remained locked tightly together only now they were under the furs spooning each other. 

“I must be leaving soon Lyanna.” She turned around to face him and held him tightly against her body.

“Stay Arthur please. I don’t want to sleep alone anymore.” He seemed defeated and unsure then a hand came to her face and he rubbed her cheek gently.

“If anyone were to catch us-”

“Then Jon would silence them, I’m sure he would allow this if I asked him.” Arthur chuckled but she didn’t find it amusing at all.

“His Grace can do many things but to anger the faith by allowing us to be together freely he couldn’t do that.” Then Lyanna laughed leaving Arthur with a deep frown.

“You are a fool Arthur, do you know what he told me today?” He shook his head. “He said he is going to marry more than one woman and if the faith disagreed and tried to stop him, he would threaten them with his dragons.”

“Truly?” And she nodded in response.

“So will you stay here with me, every night from now on?” She awaited for him to answer, he seemed in deep thinking for a minute of two until she felt a nudge on her thigh which she only assumed to be his manhood growing hard again.

“Every night… I can do that, Lyanna.” Then he pushed her on her back and placed himself at her entrance again, then he stopped waiting for permission.

“Yes.” He entered her, and Lyanna wished this would be her nights from now on.


	2. Margaery I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery Tyrell comes to King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudo's and comments, i really appreciate it. I will try my best to answer any questions you have. So now please sit back and enjoy.

Margaery Tyrell was excited for once, nothing really did that often for her. Her whole life was false promises made by her family that she would get whatever she wanted but time and time again they never delivered. But now on her way to King’s Landing with her Grandmother Margaery had a chance to become Queen. She had been promised to Viserys Targaryen many moons ago until his disappearance, Margaery was glad the things she had heard about Viserys were… distasteful.

Word had reached Highgarden that the King requested many Lords present their daughters at King’s Landing for the opportunity to be selected by the King to be his wife. Without hesitation the Lord of Highgarden, Mace Tyrell readied his daughter for the journey and Lady Olenna was to accompany her.

Margaery looked outside her carriage and saw King’s Landing in the distance and the sight laid before took her breath away. She saw rows upon rows of ships, it was the royal fleet and it was magnificent, she couldn’t count how many ships but it had to be close to 300. 

“I remember the days when you could smell the shit from miles away.” Margaery turned to face Lady Olenna and was shocked at her language, though she should be used to it by now.

“Grandmother! You must watch yourself around the King. You’ll make me look bad.” Lady Olenna chuckled at her wiped her nose with a cloth that was hidden in her sleeve.

“Don’t worry child, I know how to act towards a King. In fact I respect him despite never meeting him. He has done well, before he became King the kingdom was rife of plague and famine.” Margaery remembered the plague well, it killed many over the course of five years, the population of Westeros dropped dramatically. None were spared, common folk and nobleman alike fell to it, Lords and Ladies locked themselves away in their castles to ensure they would not get sick themselves and then came King Jon Targaryen. The plague was close to being eradicated yet the Maesters claimed it would take many more years for them to be able to do so and then when they received funding beyond count the process sped up dramatically. What would have taken years turned only to months and then the plague was gone. Not only that but the lack of population was no longer an issue anymore as Jon brought people, many of them settled lands that were previously occupied and so Westeros began to prosper again.

“What do you think he is like?” Lady Olenna looked out the carriage towards the harbour and then at the city once again. Usually never her Grandmother was always quick to answer but surprisingly Olenna remained quiet for a long time.

“Truthfully child I don’t know much about him personally but I can tell you of his exploits.” Margaery already knew of all his exploits, she knew how he freed the slaves of Slaver's Bay including the army called the ‘Unsullied’ who now followed him freely. She also knew of how he brought the whole Dothraki on their knees to follow him and how he supposedly delved deep into the ruins of Old Valyria and found long forgotten treasures. All of these great deeds still didn’t tell her much about the man who she would hopefully marry.

“There is no need Grandmother I know of his deeds. I have heard he has six dragons, do you think that is true?” She laughed at Margaery and shook her head.

“Of course not child, dragons have long been extinct. It's nothing but rumours to make him seem even stronger than he already is.” Olenna’s laughing stopped short when they heard a deathly screech in the distance and they heard the men outside the carriage began screaming and forming up.

“What's going on out here?” Olenna called as both women poked their heads out of the carriage and they stared in awe at the sight of the dark scaled beast. It was truly magnificent, Balereon reborn Margaery thought as the dragon flew high into the sky, then seemingly out of nowhere another one appeared and crashed into the other with great speed. The one that had just appeared was smaller though still larger than most things Margaery has seen and this one’s scales were pale white, it had an ethereal beauty about it. The dragons remained locked in what seemed like a harmless play fight and she couldn’t help but smile at them, they were stunning creatures.

“You were saying?” Margaery looked at her Grandmother who still looked to be in shock.

“This man continues to impress me at every turn.” Was all she said before the carriage continued to move after they decided the dragons were no threat to them.

***

When they entered the Red Keep they were introduced by the King’s Mother who had told them the King was quite busy and couldn’t receive her or any of the other women who had come, and there were a lot of them. It was clear that Margaery had her work cut out for her.

The King’s Mother made it very clear though that there would be no discouraging the other candidates in any manner whatsoever, else they would be straight back home without having an audience. It meant that Margery would have to rely completely on her skill of seduction, at least that’s what her Grandmother told her to do.

They were both guided to their chambers by Targaryen Household guard and for the Rose of Highgarden no expense was spared. It was splendidly decorated room, more so than her own chambers back at Highgarden, it was no exaggeration to say that the King was wealthy. When exploring her chambers at the Red Keep she discovered a folded piece of parchment on top of a pillow and when she read it, a smile curled on her lips.

_ To Lady Margaery Tyrell, _

_ I apologise that I won’t be receiving you this day, I have some personal matters I need to attend to. There will be busy days ahead of me and I hope that you can be patient. I look forward to meeting you My Lady, I have heard your beauty and kindness is like no other. _

_ From King Jon Targaryen I _

Most Kings wouldn’t bother apologising for doing important matters in turn missing a meeting they could have anytime, it was rather strange to Margaery yet oddly sweet. It was hard to believe that a man who commands so much power could be thoughtful enough to leave an apology letter. She has known men with power and they always used that power for selfish gains, she hoped he wasn’t the same.

When she had settled into her chambers she decided if she could not threaten anyone then she would do her best to present herself as a perfect candidate by doing good deeds around the city. She approached the retinue of Handmaids that came with her from Highgarden and she searched for the dowager Queen. It took her some time but soon she found Queen Lyanna, in the gardens of the keep and was with a fabled member of the King’s guard Ser Arthur Dayne. They were talking and laughing to each other, it seemed less like the Queen and her guard but more like a husband and wife.

“My Queen.” Margaery started and Lyanna rose from her seat. She had a child in a sling which slept peacefully with a single thumb in her mouth and the Queen spared a polite smile, it was a courtesy of course.

“Lady Margaery, what brings you here?” 

“Well since I am waiting for the King to summon me, I wondered if I could get your permission to go into the city?” Lyanna rose and eyebrow and approached her slowly almost with a caution about her.

“Might I ask why you wish to do so?” Margaery looked at the child in the Queens arms and leant down to face her. She loved children, especially when they cannot speak and walk. It was her hope that the King would choose her so she could give him many.

“I’ve always loved children and for those who have no parents I feel like I have a duty to protect them and love them as if they were my own. Back at home I work with local orphanages to make sure that they have everything they need. If I am to be the King’s wife then I should introduce myself with the orphanages of King’s Landing. If you would allow me, your Grace.” 

“You are a kind soul Lady Margaery… If you really want my permission then I give it to you. I’ll also assign 50 Unsullied guard to protect you.” Margaery bowed while hiding the smile she had on her. Displaying this would hopefully win her favour, if not with the King then his Mother which had to count for something.

“Thank you, your Grace. I hope to pay you back someday.” Afterwards Margaery left Lyanna and made her way to where the Unsullied waited for her. They were frightening to look upon at first, most of them were dark of skin and their armour was red and black leather, the colours of the Dragon. They held spears and circular shields and their formation was perfect, not faltering, they were completely still as they waited for her.

When she approached them a single member of the Unsullied broke away from the rank and came to her. He took off his helmet that covered his whole face and pressed it to his chest and he bowed his head. He had no hair at all, clean shaven but his features suggested a strength that most men did not possess, it was exciting.

“My Lady, we are to escort you through the city. Please enter the carriage and we will keep you safe.” His accent was thick and his grasp of the common tongue was quite impressive. She never thought a foreigner could learn a language so quickly, she only knew one and struggled with others.

“Thank you, I place my life in your hands…” His head rose to face her, she couldn’t really tell what he was thinking, he seemed emotionless which surprised her, in her experience most men would be drooling at the sight of her.

“Dark Rat.” That was his name? What sort of person would give such a demeaning name like that to someone.

“Is that your name? It seems rather… cruel to have a name like that.” It was only then that Dark Rat smiled which she found strange.

“I don’t remember the name I had before the Masters of Astapor ripped me from my Mother’s arms and made me Unsullied. Dark Rat was the name I had when I was a slave and the name I had when Jon Targaryen freed me and all my brothers. It is a name that I am proud to have because I will always remember the day that Jon Targaryen set me free.” To inspire such loyalty in men that they would keep their slave names all because they’ll remember they day they were freed left Margaery wondering what kind of man Jon truly was. She hoped to meet him soon, he was being built up as the kind of man Margaery had always wanted to marry.

“Well then… Dark Rat, let us proceed.” The name was still felt weird on her tongue but she could try and get used to it.

“Of course My Lady. Follow me.”

***

“We are here, My Lady.” She heard Dark Rat call out to her and then she stepped out of the small carriage. The streets were cleaner than she imagined they would be, she had once been told that Flea Bottom was littered in shit and piss and the people sat on the sides holding out their hands out hoping for a single coin to feed themselves for the day. She saw nothing of the sort but instead people wore smiles and children ran about fighting with sticks giggling uncontrollably which left Margaery with smile. Nobody seemed rich but none were poor either and the air was as fresh as it was when she rode through the countryside from Highgarden to King's Landing.

The Unsullied that escorted her lined up against the walls of the surrounding buildings as to let oncoming traffic of carts and walking citizens pass. Margaery’s Handmaids stood close behind her awaiting for command and so she entered the building that had, ‘Dragon’s Children's home written on a sign outside.

She was greeted by an old woman who wore a simple wool dress and was enjoying a book which Margaery found a little strange, most commoners don’t know how to read. When the old woman spotted Margaery she instantly put down her book and stood. The old woman must've recognized of what status she was from.

“My Lady. What brings you here?” Margaery came closer to the woman and placed a hand on her arm as to stop her from tensing her body from the stiff bow she was in. When she looked up Margaery could see that the woman seemed nervous almost scared of her. Being a Lady of noble house could be challenging at times, especially when all you wanted to be was nice. People often assumed you were just playing them and your intentions would inevitably be malicious.

“I had hoped to visit the children, perhaps get to know them and then discuss with the owner of this establishment if they need any help. My family give charity to any who desperately need it.” The old woman then smiled before smoothing the hem of her dress.

“Of course My Lady! If you would follow me I will show you where the younger children play and learn.”

“They have an education here?” Margaery didn’t think they would have such a thing, not many people care if orphans know how to read and write.

“They have a very good education My Lady. The King sees to it personally that they know how to read and write words. He sends a Maester of the citadel down four times a week and he also makes sure they are well fed and have everything else they need such as clothes and entertainment.” If that was true then Margaery thought it might be easier to gain favour with the King than she anticipated, if he was to know that she cared for the well-being of the people then he might be more inclined to accept her over anyone else.

“He sounds like a good man. I hope to see him soon.” The woman didn’t say a word afterwards as she guided her through the rest of the orphanage. She opened a wooden door to which they were greeted with something Margaery did not expect, a harp was playing a beautiful tune and accompanying it was an astoundingly brilliant voice. When she moved further inside she saw that many children were sat on the floor staring intently upon a man whom was playing the song she had heard.

Margaery was astounded and moved further inside where she saw the man clearly. He was handsome, more so than any man Margaery has met before in her life, his hair was worn long in a single braid, a well trimmed beard covered the bottom of his face and both were a dark colour, like the feathers of a raven. But the thing that Margaery found most pleasing were his eyes, it was like looking into a deep nothingness that felt calming yet ominous at the same time.

She said nothing whilst he sang to the children, he spared her only a single glance and Margaery felt a heat rise within her as he did so, but almost as soon as he did his gaze fell back onto the children leaving Margaery feeling a little jealous of them. His voice was mesmerising, she didn’t understand what he sung but it sounded Valyrian. She wondered who this man was, what he was doing singing to orphans when he could make a fortune as a minstrel. He didn’t seem all that wealthy either, his clothes were a simple brown garb and leather breeches, she saw no jewelry on him either though the blade that rested next to him looked grand. This man was an enigma, one which Margaery wanted to solve desperately.

“Do you know how to sing?” She was shocked to see him call out to her, clearing her throat Margaery began her way over to the group of children and that mysterious handsome man. The children were all looking towards her now, normally it wouldn’t bother her but being put on the spot like that by him, she grew nervous.

“I have learnt but I am nowhere near as good as you are.”She was standing just behind the group of children and the man nodded. He then grabbed a cushion that laid on the floor and placed it next to him and beckoned her over.

“I’m sure that’s not true My Lady. Come, sit down and join me in a song, I'm sure the children would love to hear one from the rose of Highgarden.” How did he know who she was? Was it really that easy to figure? He must've noticed her confusion as he lightly tapped his chest twice and that was when she noticed on her dress, a golden brooch of a rose was there. She giggled, feeling like a fool for a moment she had already forgotten he had posed her a question.

“If it’s what the children want then I don’t mind singing.” The man patted the cushion he had placed next to him and Margaery sat down. He began playing one of her favourite songs, Jenny of oldstones, a good choice of on his part. They made a good pair, the mix of his baritone and her soprano worked well together though Margaery knew her voice was lacking compared to his. When they were finished the children began clapping as did the women who looked after them. She noticed her Handmaids in the background were giggling but quickly stopped once Margaery looked at them. She would have to remind them that making fun of her was not a good idea.

“You have a good voice, My Lady.” Her cheeks grew red at his words, he had whispered them in her ear. Only for a moment did she wish that she wasn’t the rose of Highgarden and didn't have a desire to be Queen

“Your too kind, it is you I must compliment. Your voice is unlike any I have heard before. Where did you learn to get that good?” He put down the simple harp and rubbed her bearded chin.

“My Father taught me. I remember the days when we would spend hours making new songs and learning old ones. Those were good days.” He looked into an empty corner of the room, Margaery wondered what was on his mind but decided not to question him, it would be rude.

“So tell me… what brings you to an orphanage, most don’t care about them?” He turned to face her directly as the children left them to play in the room.

"I was here first My Lady, I should be asking you that question." She raised an eyebrow at him, he was quite bold to openly question like that, many would take it as an insult.

"True, but I asked first." He laughed and scratched his neck. 

“Fair enough, you got me there. Truthfully I've always loved children… they’re innocent and ignorant to the shit world we live in. Ah forgive my language Lady Margaery.” She placed a hand on his arm and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

“There is nothing to forgive. Though the world isn’t that bad anymore, the King has made it better than how it was before.” He bellowed louder than before which left her confused. Still chuckling slightly he spoke to her.

“Aye that’s true I suppose, but he could always do more.” She retracted her hand from his arm and he noticed instantly. His words were borderline treasonous, if any of the King’s loyal men heard him, he wouldn’t have a head by the next day.

“You must not say such things. If any of the King’s men-” 

“You mean like them.” He pointed past her head and she saw two men wearing the silver armour of the Kingsguard walk into the room. Suddenly she grew concerned for him, he was too kind of a man to be executed.

“Why are they here, shouldn’t they be with the King?” He stood up and held out his hand to her and she took it, wondering what was going on.

“They are with the King. Come and join me Lady Margaery.” The King was here, she must meet him but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to come with him.

“The King is here?” Then suddenly he began to laugh, she grew quite frustrated with him then and nearly demanded him to tell her what was funny, until he spoke.

“Of course he is… you’ve just been singing with him.”

***

Margaery had spent the rest of her day with the King in the city. They had gone around singing to the people, her Handmaids were always close behind whispering and giggling to each other. The King was everything she hoped he would be; handsome, kind and strong. He commanded such respect in his men that when they left the orphanage the Unsullied that had escorted her, all fell down onto a single knee in complete unison, it was a magnificent display of loyalty.

The highlight of the day though was when the King took her to a secluded spot high on the walls of the Red Keep where they watched the sun fall. He had his arm around her shoulders as they talked about many things, mostly though about their family, then he kissed her on the cheek before sending for guards to escort Margaery to her chambers. She could still feel the tenderness of that kiss on her cheek and she only wanted more, it was less about being Queen now and more about getting him.

She wanted him more fiercely than she had wanted any man ever in her life. It was then that she silently vowed to herself as she lay in bed that no matter the cost, she must have that man. Her eyes closed and she thought of him and slowly snaked a hand down towards her heated wetness, the thought of the King alone had driven her crazy with lust as she barely satiated her lust with her fingers, wishing that it was his manhood inside her. The sleep she had that night was one of restlessness, he was stuck in her mind and would most likely remain until her desire for him was fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll get a look at Myrcella.


	3. Myrcella I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit but i still wanted to keep up with the schedule. I hope you can forgive mistakes(if there is any). Thanks.

She had arrived in King’s Landing four days ago with her mother Cersei Tully. Her father Edmure Tully had received word from the King requesting that Myrcella be brought to him for the opportunity to become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Cersei was delighted by the news and all but forced him to accept and so there she was in King’s Landing waiting to be received by the Dragon King.

Myrcella had begged her father not to send her, she had told him her heart belonged to Brynden Blackwood, the son of one of her father's loyal bannermen. She knew that her father was conflicted in his decision, her mother was persistent and even threatened Edmure with the mention of Tywin Lannister, her grandfather and a very dangerous man. He could do nothing then and Myrcella did not blame him, she was sure even the King would be scared of Tywin Lannister. 

Cersei took the wait for her daughter to be received as an insult, but the dowager Queen made it very clear that her son was extremely busy and that they had to wait, just like everyone else. During that time, Cersei had been very close in Myrcella’s ear, constantly telling her what she must do to gain the King’s favour. She was less like a lion and more like a snake trying to wrap herself into a position of power, Myrcella knew why her mother was using her though. It was an excuse so that she could be with her brother, she knew what relationship her mother and uncle shared. Myrcella didn’t care about what her mother did she only wished that she would be kept out of it.

On the fourth day she had been informed by the dowager Queen that her time with the King had come. She was nervous to meet the King, not because she desired to be Queen but because she didn’t. If he desired her then there was nothing stopping him from taking her. Cersei had been keen on dressing her up beautifully for the King, she had braided her golden locks and the dress she wore revealed much of her cleavage.

“Mother do I have to wear this?” She asked her mother as she was finishing up her hair.

“Men are all the same Myrcella… if you are to be Queen then the King must see how much of a woman you are. All men desire a beauty who can provide children and your hips are fit for such an honour.” Myrcella sighed looking at herself in the mirror that sat directly across from her, she saw the smile on her mother’s face but she could not reciprocate.

“Myrcella you don’t look happy. You should wear a smile, all men love a woman with a pretty smile.” She still could not, the thought of Brynden was eating at her.

“I don’t want to marry the King mother. I want to marry Brynden.” It was then she felt the grasp on her hair tightened some, a sharp pain tugged at her scalp before Cersei finished up the final braid. She could see the look of disgust on her mother's face in the mirror, Myrcella grew scared.

“You must abandon that child fantasy. Brynden Blackwood is a spiteful creature who prefers the company of whores and cutthroats. He only wants you because of your pretty looks and your father's name. When you grow even slightly old he will discard you and you will likely be looking after all of his Bastard children. He already has a few of them running about the Riverlands.”

“That is a lie!” Myrcella didn’t mean for her tone to be so harsh but she needed to get her point across. It seemed overpowering her mother was the only option.

“Myrcella, if I thought for a second that Brynden was worthy of you I would have told your father to reject the King’s request. You are my only daughter and I want to see you happy, this is not for my benefit but for yours. If you married Brynden you would not find happiness, only hate and disdain for the world. If you do not believe me then ask your father when we see him next about Brynden and his nocturnal activities.” She considered a moment whether her mother’s words were true but didn’t think upon it too long and remained quiet until the dowager Queen arrived at her chambers.

“Lady Myrcella, my son is now ready to receive you. if you would follow me please.” Myrcella looked one last time at her mother who smiled and nodded. She left with the dowager Queen who had two Kingsguard close behind her. Myrcella saw that the Queen had a lot on her mind but she was not unkind enough to simply ignore Myrcella’s silence.

“My Lady, is something the matter? You seem upset.” If it was obvious enough that she could see it then the King would most definitely notice. She would have to wear a smile like her mother told her or else risk the ire of the King.

“I am nervous your Grace, that is all.” Suddenly she stopped and turned to face Myrcella. For a moment she was worried she had said something wrong until she saw the smile on the Queen’s lips.

“Fear not, My Lady. You are a perfect candidate and if my son takes a liking to you then you will command much respect as Queen and you will feel what love is like. My son is a passionate soul, you will never be harmed and if you are disrespected by anyone they will feel his wrath.” If that were true Myrcella would be conflicted, if what her mother told her was correct and Brynden was what Cersei said he was then Myrcella saw no life with him, but the longing for him and his sweet words towards her left Myrcella confused and scared for her future. She said nothing to the Queen and gave only a smile which prompted her to continue her walk to wherever the King was.

They came upon a simple wooden door which the Queen did not open as she ushered Myrcella forward to the door. Before doing anything she gently pulled Myrcella by her chin to face her.

“The King is inside. Now you must listen carefully, do not ask him anything about his journey across the sea and if you mention my late husband be respectful, he is still silently mourning the loss of his father. You will be spending the entire day with him unless he says otherwise and one last thing. Enjoy yourself, today is all about you and he will see to it your comfortable.” When she was done the Queen knocked on the door three times before walking away with a brisk pace, leaving Myrcella to wait for something to happen.

When the door opened Myrcella’s breath hitched as she looked upon a man who she only assumed was the King. To say he was handsome would be an insult to him, he was more than that and Myrcella despite giving her heart to Brynden felt a heat rise within her like none other she has felt before.

“My Lady, come in.” He took her hand and kissed it before pulling her lightly inside and closing the door behind him. She assumed this was his solar as there was no bed but a clear desk. He had nothing defining anywhere in the room, nothing that determined what he liked or his personality.

“Please take a seat. Would you like some wine or something to eat?” Myrcella did as was bid and sat on the chair he had ushered her towards. He was awaiting her response and she felt a fool for being quiet for so long.

“Some water if it please your Grace.” He smiled as he grabbed a pitcher and he poured the contents into a metallic cup. When he passed her the cup he sat down on the edge of his desk looking at her never breaking the smile he had on. Myrcella sipped nervously not knowing what was on his mind, she was both scared and excited at the same time.

“My Lady, you are truly a beauty. My mother did not do you justice when she told me.” Myrcella had hoped he wouldn’t begin with that, it forced her to think quickly. 

“Thank you, your Grace and you too are-” 

“Enough about me, I want to hear more about you.” She raised an eyebrow as she put down the water.

“I… what would you like to know your Grace?” He swiped the cup she had been drinking from and took one big gulp.

“What would I like to know… what do you like to do My Lady?” Myrcella wondered why he was asking, what his angle was but perhaps it wasn’t fair to compare him to most men, he was the King after all.

“Painting… I really enjoy that, and I like to ride horses too but I don’t get the opportunity to ride much.” The King didn’t say anything in response but instead he pulled out a piece of parchment from a draw from his desk. He slid it across the table and sat down in his respective chair.

She didn’t understand what he was doing until he gestured towards the parchment, prompting her to read it and she did. On it was a deed to a white Arabian mare, the most rare horse in the world she wasn’t lying if she didn’t feel a little jealous of him, she had always wanted one, even if it was only a brown coat.

“It’s yours.” She looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open. He brought a finger under her chin and gently closed the wide gape she had and it shook her out of the daze that had occured.

“I cannot Your Grace-”

“Nonsense, you must, she doesn’t get to ride often and I cannot think of a better rider than a beauty who is potential Queen.” She began adopting her Mother’s train of thought, distrust of The King.

“Your Grace, may I speak freely?” He nodded instantly leaning in closer towards her. “With respect if you plan on giving me this horse just to sway me into marrying you, it won’t work.” She wondered if she had crossed the line, speaking to a King in that way was an insult to him. A reaction she had not expected was him laughing as he stood and approached her.

“My Lady I had no intention of disrespecting your honor by buying you with a gift. If you are to be one of my wives then I wish to earn you.” She felt her cheeks grow red hot as he gently pulled her hand and kissed her backhand. It was then she wished she knew what her Mother told her about Brynden was true, desperately wanted to know.

“I… I wish to request something, ummm nevermind it’s not important.” She looked away from him feeling a fool but he touched her shoulder tenderly bringing her back to meet him again.

“Something is troubling you… ask me what you wish and if I can, I'll grant it without hesitation.” She debated whether or not to ask, it could be an insult to his honor if she did but the temptation of a King’s promise overcame her.

“In truth I love another, Brynden Blackwood, but my Mother has told me distasteful things about him and I wish to know if they are true so I know if I can pursue him. I’m sorry if I have dishonored you by asking such a thing but if the things she says about him are true… I want to know.” He smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

“You have not dishonored me by asking. My spymaster Varys has his little birds in the Riverland. I’ll task him in my next small council meeting to find out everything Lord Blackwood gets up too when he thinks nobody is looking and send him to you only with the report. Does that satisfy My Lady?” A nod was all she gave and he seemed content with that.

“Now My Lady, would you like to ride your new horse with me?” With a smile she stood as the King took her arm and proceeded to walk out of the room. He called out two names, one she had never heard and another she recognized well. Within moments out walked two men in Kingsguard armour and Myrcella parted from the King when she saw.

“Uncle Jaime!” She ran to him and he held out his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. He ran his gloved hand over her face when they parted slightly and Myrcella noticed he grew a beard since she last saw him.

“Cella! Look at how beautiful you’ve become. It’s good to see you again niece and in the company of great man too.” Myrcella turned to see the King leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Jaime leaned in to her ear and whispered.

“You are lucky Cella, I’ve never seen him smile like that, you will be a great Queen.” She blushed, for her Uncle to say so she wondered if he had seen Mother at all and told him to say that, but Jaime would never lie to her.

“Thank you Uncle.” Jaime tapped her shoulder before nodding towards the King who had been waiting patiently for her. She walked back towards him, letting her arm slip back into his.

“Should we go on that ride then?” Myrcella’s lips curled at his words, she was looking forward to the ride very much.

“Yes, that would be nice.”

***

Myrcella had fallen in love with the Arabian the moment she laid eyes on her, the white coat shone in the sunlight and mesmerised her. She was a perfect horse, well kept and very healthy, she could ride hard for days if it was needed. Myrcella decided to name her Crystal, it seemed appropriate and even the King had agreed it was a fitting name.

The King was kinder than Myrcella thought he would be. She was worried about meeting him at first but he erased all of that worry with his gentle demeanour and kind words. He was the exact mirror of Brynden except much better looking, but she felt that he was more genuine then Brynden since her Mother’s recent words.

They had been riding for some time, on their way out of the city people cheered for the King, he had even stopped a few times to talk with some who he knew. There was a butcher and a tanner and a lot more who seemed to know the King personally, it baffled her really, she hadn’t expected the King to have close relationships with the members of the general populace.

He had taken her to parts outside the city she hadn’t seen on the way in with her Mother. It was hard to see when you were locked inside a boiling hot carriage with a bitten woman complaining about the travel distance. But the view on Crystal was stunning, she could see the sea and the gentle waves slapping on the walls of the city and the forest in the distance too was breathtaking. It was the beginning of autumn so the leaves on the trees were a warm orange and brown that was comfortable on the eyes.

“Tell me My Lady, do you like apples?” She looked at the King who rode right next to her.

“It’s my favourite fruit, why do you ask Your Grace?” He cracked a smile and shifted in his saddle.

“Come, we ride quickly. Follow me!” Suddenly he was in a gallop and Myrcella followed close behind him whilst sparing a glance towards the two Kingsguard that were far behind them. They both seemed surprised by the sudden speed at which they were traveling but Myrcella didn’t want to stop for them to catch up, she wanted to follow him, the man that was exciting her more than she thought he would.

He was a good rider, a lot better than her but it was to be expected, he could ride whenever he wanted and probably got a lot of practice. Everytime she asked her Father if she could ride he would deny her and say ‘I cannot risk harm to my only daughter’ it was ridiculous what harm could she possibly come too and he only started doing it after she flowered. Sometimes she hated being a woman, she had to what she was told at all times, it was frustrating.

She saw the King stop and she did the same, right in front of her was a mouth-watering sight. It was a huge tree that was ripe with apples, it stood on it’s own nothing but flat grasslands surrounding it. The King climbed off his horse in a smooth movement and came towards her before reaching out a hand. She took it and she slipped herself off her own horse, he wrapped his arms around her waist and he set her down on her feet gently. He kept them around her for a moment his face was close enough to hers that she could feel his warm breath and it smelt sweet. She felt a heat rise in the pit of her stomach at his soft touch but he didn’t remain for long and the heat was suddenly gone.

“This tree produces the best apples that Westeros has to offer, even better than the reach. Come let us pick some, I’m sure nobody will miss a few apples.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time we'll take a look at Arianne...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be appreciated but I prefer comments as I can work better knowing what you liked or didn't and how I could make it better. Thank you and next time we will see Margaery.


End file.
